


Oh, We Could Be Falling In Love

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, calum is too, cause yeah there a malum arranged marriage, i'll update tags when i write second part, idk how much angst tho :/, idk how to tag people, luke and ashton happen to be more friends than personal servants to the both of them, michael is a prince, there's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Clifford is only prince of Australia. Calum Hood is the prince of New Zealand. Both are enemy countries and decided to have an arranged marriage to have peace. Michael doesn't want an arranged marriage. He's determined to hate the unfairly adorable New Zealand prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i'm casually back with a new fic. tho this is just gonna be like a lil two part thing with a possible spin-off for lashton. so if ya here for the lashton, it's more mentioned than anything. so far ashton is more mentioned then anything, there's like one part with him in it. also title is from falling in love by mcfly cause why not? mcfly is good. anyway, on with da fic.

Michael was not happy. He wasn't happy in the slightest. Being crowned prince of Australia meant he had to marry some bloke before he could get around to doing boring ruling stuff. Really Michael wanted to run away and just avoid the situation all together. So he was pacing in his room, trying to think of what to pack and how to leave. 

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Luke, Michael's tall lanky friend/personal servant asked whit a raised eyebrow.

"I hate you and your eyebrow." Was the response given as Michael quickly tried to hide the fact he was packing. Thinking about it while Luke was watching him, Michael decided having a personal servant wasn't a good idea when trying to run away. It wasn't like he ever wanted a personal servant in the first place, but when his parents pushed Luke at him and the two became friends it was nicer. He had a friend that would get him pizza when he asked, sometimes.

Luke's laughter filled the room, and Michael marked that down as another thing he hated about Luke in that moment. He was trying to run away, not get distracted by a laughing Luke Hemmings.

"Shut up Hemmings. Did you want something?" Michael asked, glaring at the quiffed blond boy as he walked around and casually dropped himself on Michael's four poster bed, that was really too big for Michael and he sort of hated it. Luke had grabbed a magazine from the bedside table and lazily flipped through it.

"Didn't want anything. Just came to see if you needed help packing. Not that I can help you pack, I'd get fired. Maybe put in prison. Would helping the only prince of Australia run away be considered treason? I think Mamma Hemmings wouldn't like me in prison. Dread to think how she'd yell at the king and queen for it. Although, I feel like they'd let me off, ya'know." Michael knew what Luke was doing, he totally knew, but fuck it was working. The guilt of possibly getting Luke in trouble was just a bit too much for Michael to regret his thought of running away.

Pushing the suitcase to the ground and lying next to Luke as the boy groaned since he'd be the one to clean up the mess, Michael deeply sighed. Luke being the great friend he his, just flipped to another page in the magazine.

"The prince of New Zealand might be getting married soon. Say's here the royal Hood family wants to marry him off and insure piece with an enemy kingdom. We're an enemy kingdom. You could marry the bloke." Luke said, flipping to a different page.

Michael glared at Luke through the strands of red dyed hair on his face. "I hate you." The comment didn't do much besides make Luke chuckle.

"Love you too, honey." Teasing, Michael could feel the teasing from Luke. The thought of pulling rank was there, but then Luke being Luke would ignore it and continue on. Instead he groaned.

"I don't want to marry some guy from New Zealand. I want to marry some guy I fall in love with." Michael complained, running a hand through his flyaway hair.

Luke had simply shrugged while turning another page. Making it official, Luke Hemmings was the worst friend ever.

***

It had been a week since Michael had thought of running away, he didn't try again. Luke always seemed to sneak into vision when he would think about it. Even so Michael still didn't want to marry some prince for peace. Luke had been right in his teasing; Michael was set to marry the Hood prince.

"Why me?" Michael pleaded with his parents. He didn't care that he already knew the answer to his question. Being an only child had set backs, making him the only prince who could marry and being gay made Hood the only one he could marry to insure peace. Never the less, Michael still really didn't want to marry anyone.

He tuned out his parent's response, it was something he'd heard said the entire week since they announced it. Michael ran a hand through his bleached hair, thinking that he should dye it lilac. Lilac would be a nice colour. Michael side stepped to where Luke was, as his parents had their attention behind him.

"You know, you might actually like Calum." Luke commented, a sly smile.

"No. I refuse-"

"Damn, I guess I'll have to woo you." Michael was interrupted and spun around to face the one who did the interrupting. He had one unfair advantaged. Calum was actually attractive, and that was bad. "I always thought my attractiveness was a good thing."

"You did say that out loud." Luke inputted making Michael send the boy a look that said shut up, Luke. Luke shrugged at Michael and turned his attention to the boy that came in with Calum with wavy sandy hair.

Turning his own attention to Calum with that stupid smile, he refused to let himself like Calum's stupid smile; Michael scowled and turned on his heel to leave.

***

"You're dramatic."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, Hood." Michael scowled at the dark haired boy, which had been his basic setting for the two weeks the boy had been there. Somehow they insisted on having the wedding in two months after Calum got there.

"I gave it anyway, Clifford." Calum always had that dumb smile on his face, Michael complained about it many times to Luke when the boy wasn't distracted by Ashton who happened to be Calum's personal servant and friend.

"Well don't next time." Michael grumbled, looking back at the cream and ivory napkins that had been placed in front of him for decision making. As he was looking at those, he didn't see the smirk Calum had sudden gotten.

"I don't understand. Both of these napkins look exactly the same. What ever happened to simply white? Plain old white." Michael grumbled messing with the still blond strands of his hair.

"It's on holiday to annoy you." Calum replied easily, taking the supposed cream colour napkin away, in essence making the decision instead of Michael.

"Tell it to come back." Michael watched the boy move back to working on the outfits for the wedding. Really Michael refused to like Calum, no matter what he refused.

Calum looked up from the pictures he had, sending Michael a look full of sassy. Queue another reason Michael was going to add on why he didn't like Calum. "What makes you think I have any say over colours?"

"They annoy me and you annoy me. That means you're practically best friends." Michael had to get some reaction out of the kiwi boy besides amusement. He almost wanted to storm out again, but then he'd get in trouble for letting Calum do all the work by himself even if that's what has been happening the whole time the planning started.

Michael grumbled again, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you doing?" He was ignoring the next decision he had to make between flowers and he didn't care about flowers.

"My side of the guest list, I don't know how I feel about my sister coming. She's totally going to tell embarrassing stories, but if I don't invite her she'll murder me." Calum bit his bottom lip, annoying Michael to no end as it wasn't fair that Calum got to be attractive. It made it harder to hate him.

Michael slouched back in his chair, being very un prince like. "Don't invite her, and then she can murder you." With a roll of his eyes, Calum wrote down his sister's name.

"Thanks, I don't fancy being murdered."

"I don't fancy marrying you, life doesn't always take into account what you fancy." Michael got up and left the room, not wanting to deal with unfairly cute boy.

-

Once again Michael was pacing around his room; thinking running away wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe he could go to England. England was a nice place. The prince, Louis Tomlinson, was a pretty good friend. Actually if Michael didn't run away, he should really invite Louis to his wedding.

Before Michael could think more on it, Luke 'hate that eyebrow' Hemmings walked in. He raised his hated eyebrow at Michael and it was almost like he could read Michael's mind and what he was just considering. Luke looked around the room and then plopped onto Michael's bed.

The prince sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend. "Don't you have servant things to do?" He asked, stopping his pacing.

"Well," Luke dragged out the word. "I'm supposed to help you get dressed for a date with Calum, but we both know you hate it when I help you dress and you don't want to go on a date with Calum. So I have no control over how you dress. Although I was able to ask Ashton to convince Calum, to convince your parents, and have the date be semi-casual. So wear whatever you'd like." The boy said and then looked around for what Michael assumed was his stack of magazines.

"Second drawer." Michael said as he really didn't care that Luke would read when he was supposed to be helping. He simply just looked around his slightly messy room for some halfway decent clothes. Just because he had to go on a date with Calum in public, doesn't mean he was going to look horrible.

Luke simply flipped pages of magazines as Michael stripped from a comfy t-shirt in favour for a striped one. He already had black skinny jeans, so he wasn't going bother with those. He was going to find his leather jacket.

"Under the bed." Luke looked up from his magazine and smiled, in way returning Michael's earlier favour. He then looked down and flipped another page. "Hey Mikey. You're a big dreamer on finding love, how do you know if you've found it?"

Michael had crouched down to grab the jacket so when he stood up he dusted it off, he had heard Luke's question, but he was thinking of the answer. Shrugging on the jacket Michael finally replied. "I think you'll know when their happiness matters to you as much as your own, and if they're sad then you're sad too, like you don't mind hanging around them at all, and yeah. I think love is just going to be something where you'll look at the person and be like 'shit, I love this idiot.'"

"I think I understand why you want to find your love so much." That statement made Michael perk up his ears and he quickly sat crisscross in front of Luke. "Michael, no, I'm not telling. You have a date in ten minutes."

"Nope! I will stay here until you tell me." Luke glared at Michael and Michael smiled back. The two were like that for a while. "C'mon Luke! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell-"

"Your highness?" Michael paused and turned around to see a boy with wavy sandy hair, same one that came with Calum. "Prince Calum is ready for the date?" Michael looked from the boy to Luke, noticing the love struck look on his friend's face.

The prince chuckled and patted Luke on the head before getting up from his bed. "I'm coming, though remember Luke, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Michael skipped out of the room with a smirk on his face.

So he was actually in a good mood meeting Calum outside for this public date. He noticed Calum was just wearing a white shirt with a black vest and skinny jeans. Again the boy was being unfair, only this time it was hot instead of cute.

Calum stared at him in what seemed to awe, which did slightly confuse Michael. He simply shrugged it off and walked a couple steps before Calum's voice was in the air.

"Woah, back the fuck up Clifford. You're wearing a leather jacket. I said casual, not come out looking like a model in a leather jacket." Michael stopped short for a couple seconds, before he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. He then quickly started walking again, making Calum sprint to catch up.

"Where are we going?" Michael avoided looking at Calum, refusing to let the boy see his blush because dammit, he's trying to hate him, not blush at compliments.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"Wow, I see why you needed an arranged marriage now." Michael's tone was obviously sarcastic; he looked up the boy, the blush in his face now mostly gone.

"I thought we'd go wherever. All we need to do on this date is get pictures and look like we're getting along. So where to, babe?" Fuck, that sounded nice coming from Calum. Michael really wanted to hate him, and this date wasn't helping so far.

"An arcade. Then I can beat your arse in the dumb shooting games and air hockey." Michael challenged, trying to ignore the babe name and how hot Calum looked. He was going to hate the boy, really he would.

"As you wish, but babe, there's no way you could beat me those dance games." Calum held out his hand for Michael to take, which he reluctantly did for the public. He also ignored how well his hand fitted with Calum's.

"Oh you're on, babe."

"Hey, no fair. That was going to be my pet name for you." Calum mock pouted, but it still gave Michael some satisfaction. He took the pet name, maybe it meant that he would have to use it on Calum now, but now Calum wouldn't have another unfair advantage.

The prince shrugged as Calum decided to swing their hands together and the two headed for the arcade.

-

"Yes! Take that Hood. Who's the best air hockey player? I'm the best!" Michael did his happy dance after beating Calum for the fourth time in a row.

Calum sighed and rolled his eyes, although there was a hint of a fond smile of his face. "Yeah, just wait until that dancing game."

"What's that Cal? I'm the best air hockey player? Why thank you! I really am." Michael actually didn't even care that he didn't call Calum 'Hood' he was too pumped from the game.

With a chuckle, Calum interlocked their hands and lead Michael over to the dance game. It only had K-pop options, but neither boy minded. Calum chose Fantastic Baby and the two went into this dance battle.

By the end of it, Calum had won and Michael was out of breath. Calum had a bright grin that Michael wanted gone, but his only way to think to do that was to the kiss the boy and nope. He refused to kiss Calum.

Instead he slightly glared at the boy as he was doubled over, still trying to catch his breath. Michael couldn't believe how Calum has enough energy to even do a happy dance. Maybe Michael was just out of shape.

"So," Calum rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Want to go get some lunch somewhere?" He still had that smile on his face that Michael wanted to kiss off, but instead he just nodded. "Great! I asked Luke where a good place would be earlier and there's a pizza place somewhere?"

Okay, maybe in that moment Michael won't hate Luke. It was basically a free pass to his favourite pizza place. He could suffer through this date for that, even if he wasn't really suffering.

That time Michael was the one to interlock their fingers and lead the way. They gave away the tickets they got from the dance game to some random kid and left for pizza.

Michael steadily led the way, darting in and out of other people's way in the sidewalk. Although before he could lead Calum to pizza, they past a pet shop with kittens in the window, Michael suddenly stopped and looked over to the kittens.

Before he knew it, so Michael blamed Calum, he was in the pet shop and actually being able to pet one of the kittens. Calum had more or less (less, not that Michael will admit it) dragged the prince into the shop and asked one of the workers in he could pet one of the kittens.

So Michael found himself sat in a play pen with a kitten. He grinned up at Calum who just sort of giggled at the prince. Michael meowed at the kitten and played with it for at least half an hour maybe longer.

In the meantime Calum looked at the puppies or watched Michael with the kitten. Calum played with a border collie for a couple minutes before his stomach growled.

"Hey." Michael looked up from the kitten with a bright smile, Calum found it adorable. "Uh, how long are you going to play with the cat?"

"Rae."

"What?"

"Rae, I named them Rae. Like the All Time Low song, Jasey Rea?" Michael cuddled the kitten close to his chest, making Calum sigh. He was hungry, but Michael looked so happy with the kitten and now he likes All Time Low. Calum was actually starting to like the prince more and more.

"Okay, Rae. How long are you going to play with Rae?" Michael pouted and set the kitten down. "Michael?"

"I'm done now I guess. I mean if I stay any longer I'm going to get too attached. Sorry little Rae." The prince gently patted the kitten's head before getting up. "So, uh pizza?"

"Yeah, pizza." Calum mumbled taking Michael's hand in his own. He then began to lead the two away from the pet shop. He would've continued if Michael hadn't tapped him on the shoulder. "What?"

"You should have turned through the street behind us." Michael said with an amused smile before dragging Calum the correct way.

Michael led the rest of the way with Calum following closely behind. The two noticed a flash of a camera. Michael sighed, he knew it was a date where they were supposed to get photographed, but he was still tired of cameras in his face all the time

Luckily paparazzi weren't allowed in the pizza place and Michael would relax from it all, having pizza as a distraction.

Not that he would admit it as he was still determined to hate Calum, Michael was actually having fun on the date. It wasn't as terrible as he thought it would be, even if Calum was unfairly cute and sort of funny.

The two boys sat across from each other and Michael held a menu up, even if he knew what he wanted. Calum had done the same, but he had started humming. The prince lowered his menu a bit and squinted his green eyes at Calum.

"What the fuck, babe?" He was still going to use the pet name, just because he claimed it and he wasn't going to let Calum take it back.

Calum's eyes darted up and he set the menu down. He started at the prince in confusion. "What?"

"Stop, I'm trying to hate you and being cute doesn't help. Being funny doesn't help. Humming my favourite Fall Out Boy doesn't help." Michael almost went on a rant, but stopped himself before he went further. Instead he glared at Calum.

"Sorry?"

"And you're polite when you aren't being an arse! How am I supposed to hate you?" The prince groaned and let his forehead hit the table.

"What do you want me to do?" Calum asked, still feeling confused.

"I don't know, stop being unfairly cute. Put blond highlights in your hair? Hate the Marvel movies?" Michael glanced up.

"I don't. Hate the Marvel movies I mean. I like them." And Michael went back to hitting his forehead against the table. "Hey kitten, stop that you going to give yourself a headache."

"See! I just said I hated you and you're still considerate!" Michael cried, slouching back in his seat. "I give up."

Luckily at that point the waitress came up and smiled at the two boys. Michael waved off at Calum to order for him, he was done with life in the moment. He covered his eyes with his arm and groaned.

When the waitress left Calum stared awkwardly, not that Michael knew. What Michael did know, or just realized, was that Calum called him kitten.

"Babe, did you really call me kitten?"

"Yes."

"Fuck you and your unfairness."

-

Finally getting back home and away from Calum, Michael was ready to sleep. He didn't want to think about how cute Calum was, or the pet name, or anything. When Luke came in to see if the prince needed anything, Michael waved him away, going into a moody prince mode.

Although sleep wasn't much better if dreaming about Calum was anything to go by. He wanted to hate the boy, not have both a cute and wet dream about him. At some point Michael left his room to go down in the kitchens for a drink.

He didn't expect the same sandy wavy hair boy from early. Michael remembered him being Calum's servant and the boy he expected Luke was crushing on. The prince strolled in, not bothering to be quiet but still managing to startle the boy.

The boy's eyes widen and he quickly bowed, although Michael waved it off. "Don't start all that. I refuse to get bowed at unless my parents are around and they expect it. Luke only gets away with it because me, him, and Mama Hemmings made a fuss." Michael started preparing his drink, opting for some hot chocolate. "I'm Michael."

"Ashton, Ashton Irwin." The boy- Ashton seemed to calm down considerably. "Calum was like that too with me. He made a fuss over me not having to bow to him."

Michael nodded and mentally swore as Calum got harder to hate from that. "So Ashton," He started with a smirk. "What do you think of Lucas Hemmings?"

"Lucas?"

"Yes, Lucas Robert Hemmings. Now don't change the subject. What do you think of him?"

"Um..." Ashton shifted nervously. Michael glanced up as he spooned some sugar into his tea. "He's cute?"

Michael pursed his lips and put the sugar away before looking back at Ashton and leaning against the counter top. "Okay, let's put it this way. Don't hurt my best friend. I will find some way to get revenge and I don't care about the consequence."

The prince spun around at the kettle started whistling and poured his cup of tea. "If you don't like Luke, let him down nicely. I will know if you let him down nicely or not." Michael glared and then walked out with his tea.

-

If there was one way he hated waking up, Michael hated when Luke jumped on the bed. He opened an eye and scowled at Luke, but the boy was having none of it. Instead he started shaking the prince.

"Ashton asked me out on a date! I'm going to have a sexy ass date that actually likes me and doesn't want to get in your pants," Luke bounced around on the bed, very obviously excited. Michael groaned and turned around.

"You can have any day you want off if you let me sleep."

"It would only be an extra hour of sleep."

"Sunday through Saturday, any day you want."

"Alright, night Mikey."

-

The only thing that Luke didn't warn Michael of, and maybe the prince was going to give his friend benefit of the doubt, was Calum was going to be the one waking him up next. At least the boy seemed nice about it.

All Michael felt was a poke to his cheek and he groggily opened his eyes. Not even having the energy to glare at Calum for interrupting his sleep. He did have enough to roll on top of the boy, and resting his head on Calum's chest.

Just as the dark haired boy was going to speak, Michael pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh Cally. Sleep is calling. I have a date with dreamland. You're still being unfair too, no one should be this comfy. It's like you were built for cuddles.

The prince didn't notice the blush on the boy's face; Michael was already half way asleep again. Calum had bad tactics of waking him up. The boy had just started playing with Michael's still blond flyaway hair. The act was edging the prince closer to sleep.

It was another hour later before Michael finally woke up. At first he was confused, he didn't understand why he was being cuddled or who was giving him the great cuddles. Looking up, Michael's eyes went over the blond streaks in dark hair and then to Calum's sleeping face.

As always Michael wasn't going to admit it, but Calum looked even cuter when he was sleeping. Part of Michael thought he could get used to waking up like this for the rest of his life...but no. He was supposed to hate Calum. The prince had forgotten why he was supposed to hate Calum, but he was going to do it anyways since he was a stubborn little shit.

Michael watched the sleeping Calum for a little while before he rolled off and gently tapped Calum's shoulder. Calum blinked himself awake and glanced over at Michael, having a sleepy smile on his face that Michael would claim is unfair.

Calum sat up and stretched before turning to face Michael. "Hey, have a nice nap?" The prince bit his bottom lip because yes, he had a wonderful nap. Although he was fairly sure it was because of the cuddles and that would be admitting that he doesn't completely hate Calum.

"You have blond streaks in your hair." He stated, hoping they could change the subject.

Thankfully Calum went along with it and nodded. "Yeah, well I figured I'd try and make life more fair for you." The thought was lovely, making Michael like Calum a little more.

"Yeah, no. They did the exact opposite." Michael finally decided to stop being so stubborn and poked Calum's side. "They just made you more attractive and unfair, but I guess I'll stop hating you. I still hate the whole arranged marriage thing going on."

"Oh! That's what you were supposed to be at an hour ago, meeting over the wedding." Calum looked away from Michael and twiddled with his hands. "Our families have decided that they won't go to war if we don't marry so you now have an option of who you want to marry."

Michael shot up from his seat and stared wide eyed at Calum. "Seriously? I can find my own love?" Calum nodded silently. "Woah, I-I don't even know how to look. I always think it’s going hit me in the face one day."

"Well, I could maybe help you find it? I don't need to go back to New Zealand, I think Ashton wants to stay here, and you don't hate me anymore." Calum offered smiling a bit at the prince. Michael had paused thinking about it for a moment.

He didn’t hate the boy anymore, and maybe it’d be helpful to have someone along. Michael didn’t know how finding love worked. He was hoping it’d simply hit him in the face one day. But having help couldn’t be that bad and then Ashton stays, so Luke would also be happy.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Hood." Michael finally decided, giving Calum a smile.

"No problem Clifford."


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i was gonna update this yesterday or saturday but life happened so i'm updating it now while i'm on pc anyway.

It had been a week since the marriage was called off. Michael and Calum were actually on good terms now. The prince deciding that the kiwi boy wasn't as bad as he first thought and now that the thought of having to marry him was out of the way, Michael found himself liking Calum.

The boy was true to his offer and was helping Michael find someone. They actually still had sort of dates. The two princes would go out for lunch, play at the arcade and generally do things together. Michael was getting better at the dance machine that Calum was such a pro at. What he wasn't good at was football.

Michael didn't know how or why he agreed to it, but he, Luke, Calum, and Ashton were all playing footie. It was Michael and Luke against Calum and Ashton. Just having Calum there was already unfair. No one was as good as him.

Michael was out of breath as he walked over to Luke. They had taken a water break in their game. "Wasn't he like offered a spot on a professional football team?" He asked before taking a large drink of water.

Luke looked over and nodded. "Yeah, he was. Gave it up when he was supposed to marry you." Michael pursed his lips at that and quickly glanced at Calum. The boy was widely gesturing with his hands while speaking loudly about football. Michael quickly looked away before he was caught staring.

Suddenly there was an arm around Michael's shoulders. The prince didn't even need to look to know it was Calum. "You two are terrible at footie." Michael glanced over at Calum and stuck out his tongue.

"Not all of us can be professional football players." Michael commented, taking another sip of water.

Calum poked Michael's side and the still blond haired boy yelped. "I'm not even professional. I just got offered a spot. They could've offered it because I am a prince." The boy watched Michael, who was glaring at him.

"Or they could've been decent people who didn't care that you're a prince and offered you a spot because you’re good." Michael said as he set his water down and wiped off some droplets of his shirt that had spilled.

"Maybe I'm just good because you’re terrible." Calum smirked, getting another glare from Michael.

"Be quiet and accept your greatness, Hood." Michael went to duck away from Calum, but the boy suddenly wrapped his arms around Michael's waist. "Let me go, I'm trying to get the last word in."

The boy chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, you aren't allowed the last word."

"Calum, have I ever mentioned that I like you?" Luke asked, watching everything along with Ashton. Smiling at them both.

Michael looked up and glared at Luke. "Shut up, Luke." At the same time Calum shook his head and said thanks. Luke looked between them both and shrugged.

"Hey, Ash, wanna play a little more?" He turned to the slightly curly haired boy with a smile. Ashton nodded, picking up the ball and following Luke away from the two princes.

Looking over his shoulder at Calum, Michael glared. "Let me go."

"No."

"Hood."

"Clifford."

"Let me go."

"Say please." Calum grinned.

"Fuck no. Just let me go." Michael continued glaring, being the stubborn prince he is.

Calum buried his face in Michael's neck/shoulder and laughed. Wrapping his arms tighter around Michael's waist he looked up at the prince. "This will all be over if you say please." The boy grinned, knowing Michael was stubborn and wouldn't say please.

"I hate you." Michael said, making Calum laugh and hold Michael tighter. "Let me go so I can tackle you." Calum shook his head, before pressing a small kiss to Michael's neck.

Michael wiggled around, trying to loosen Calum's hold on him. When he had his arms free, he tried getting Calum's arm off of him, but the boy held him tightly. "All you have to do is say please!" Calum sing-songed. He rested his chin on Michael's shoulder and admired the boy.

Turning his head, Michael glared at Calum. "Now I see why our countries have been in a constant state of almost war. You are impossible." He just got a smile from Calum.

"And we stopped that. Our parents seem to be getting along pretty well now. Mine are still upset over the marriage bring cancel, but that more my fault." The boy commented, pressing another kiss to Michael's neck as the prince continued to try and get out of his hold.

"Wait, I thought they decided that on their own." Michael stopped moving and looked at Calum. "What did you do?" Calum shrugged, looking up at Michael's hair.

"I heard you always dye your hair random colours. I've only seen it blond." He said, changing the subject. Not wanting to tell Michael about how he'd convinced his parents to cancel the wedding because he didn't like seeing the boy upset over it.

Michael noticed the subject change, but wasn't stubborn for once and didn't press it. He simply shrugged at the question. "Haven't decided what colour to have."

"Purple? Or you could do black down the middle and it would be like a reverse skunk." Calum offered, his hold on Michael loosening enough for Michael to get out.

"Reverse skunk? Sounds cool. Now, back to my threat." Michael quickly escaped Calum's loosened hold and tackled to the boy to the ground. He straddled the boy as he pinned him down. Calum glared up at him and tried to move. "Payback is a bitch, isn't it?"

"Yeah, okay. You win." Calum quickly submitted, staring up at Michael. "Now let go of me."

"Oh, no, you need to say please." Michael smirked, having fun. "I'm not going to let you go that easily."

Calum stared up at Michael, pouting a bit. He was slightly uncomfortable with the situation, but at the same time he loved the prince being dominate. Calum wasn't even going to try and deny his crush on the australian.

"Please Mikey!" He gave his best puppy dog look, knowing it worked on almost everyone. Sometimes not on Ashton, but everyone else he'd used it on worked out.

Michael bit his lower lip, staring at Calum. The boy look so adorable with his puppy dog face and the prince really wanted to kiss him. Shaking his head and the thought away, Michael got up. He offered a hand to help Calum up, which the boy took, and they stayed silent.

Suddenly Luke and Ashton were back for another water break. Giggling with each other about something and snapped both princes out of their stare. "I see you escaped Calum's hold." Luke said to Michael and the prince had the feeling that Luke knew what Michael was thinking a couple moments ago.

"Yeah, because I'm great like that." Michael said, joking around. Trying to get rid of the feelings he had toward Calum. "Ow!" He said as Calum smacked his arm.

"You are not that great." Calum said before quickly moving away from the prince. Michael sent a friendly glare his way. Ashton and Luke giggled again, but soon they all were playing football again.

-

A week later Michael fell back on his bed. He was pretty bored and Luke, for once, was busy doing servant things. He also didn't know where Calum was, so he couldn't bother him. Ashton, he didn't know well enough to do his normal thing of draping himself over whoever he was bothering and demand entertainment.

Rolling over on his side, Michael saw his old guitar. He hadn't practiced in ages, but it was something to do so he got up and grabbed the instrument before sitting back down.

Tuning it took at least half an hour and then he starting playing something simple to get himself used to playing again. He didn't notice the door opening and a short boy with feathery brown hair enter.

"Wow, and I thought you would never use that." Michael looked up, hearing the familiar voice of one of his oldest friends. He smiled and set the guitar down before jumping up to hug the boy. Louis laughed and hugged back. "Hey Mikey."

"Louis! What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling away from the hug.

The boy shrugged. "Harry wanted to see what Australia was like, I wanted to know why I got an invitation to your wedding and then a couple weeks before it was supposed it happen, it was canceled?" Louis looked at Michael, who was looking at the ground and fiddling with his fingers.

"I was kinda supposed to marry Calum Hood to make sure of peace between Australia and New Zealand, but then somehow Calum got it called off without war and fighting." He mumbled, looking up at Louis.

"Ah, I understand. You probably annoyed him too much." Louis joked, knowing Michael and how much he would've been against the marriage.

"Hey! If I was that annoying why is Calum still here?" The blond haired boy protested, folding his arms.

"Wait, he's still here? I need to meet this boy if he's put up with you this long." Louis said, still joking a bit

Michael glared at his friend. "I hate you." He only got a laugh out of the brown haired boy.

"I'm not the only one you hate?" Calum asked, trailing behind the brown curly haired giraffe known as Harry Styles. "Damn, I thought I was special." The boy teased, walking over and draping himself over Michael. "I'm hurt Michael. I am."

"Holy shit, he's as dramatic as you. That's practically a match made in heaven." Louis gasped, watching the two boys and getting a glare from Michael.

Harry sat next to Louis and snuggled into the boy's side. It was a strange sight, seeing Harry who was obviously taller than Louis, trying to snuggle the boy, but it was cute. "Hi Lou!" Louis smiled and placed a kiss to Harry's nose.

"You two are sickenly cute. I want a relationship like you two." Michael commented, suddenly getting a bit sad at the thought of never having a really cute relationship with someone he loved.

Calum noticed the sudden change in mood as Michael's shoulders slouched a bit and his voice got quiet at the end. The boy hugged Michael tighter, giving reassurance without saying anything.

Louis looked over at the two of them and smiled. "You will, Mikey. You'll have your sickenly cute relationship. Maybe sooner than you think." Michael had a small smile, but he was still thinking of the possibility of having no one.

The prince was mostly silent for the rest of the time as Calum and Louis talked. He just accepted the cuddles Calum was giving him and let himself be silently comforted.

-

Louis had to leave soon, but he gave Michael one last hug and reassured him of finding someone that he'll love and would love him back. The prince was sad to see Louis go. The two had been friends since he was little and was bored at royal parties as he didn't know Luke yet. Louis had been at them and they played games or just entertained each other.

Luke patted Michael's shoulder as Louis left, knowing Michael's friendship with the British prince. Calum was nowhere to be seen, which also made Michael sad although the prince wasn't going to admit it.

Part of Michael wanted to give up on love as he fell back on his bed. It was starting to seem like some impossible thing for him. Sure he's had crushes, but none of them were ever serious. They were the sort where he thought someone was cute.

During his sad spell, Calum came in as smiles and sunshine. "Get your booty up Michael. We are dying that blond hair of yours."

Michael looked up at Calum and he stomach did a flip seeing the boy all smiles. He knew what Calum was doing, trying to cheer him up and it was working. A small part of Michael wanted to deny and just demand cuddles, but he got up and let Calum lead him to a bathroom that had everything set up. He motioned for Michael to sit on a chair as they entered.

"Okay, I have never dyed someone's hair before so this will be an adventure. Also never send Luke and Ashton on a shopping trip. I asked for black hair dye and they completely forgot." Calum shook his head at the two boys as he put on some plastic gloves and took some black dye that he ended up getting himself.

Michael giggled and titled his head up to look at Calum. "I could've told you that." The boy slightly glared at Michael and dipped his gloved finger in some hair dye and poked Michael's cheek.

"Clifford, shut up." Calum said and then went along with dying the middle of Michael's hair black. The prince yelped a bit at the cold hair dye, it always took him by surprise.

Closing his eyes, Michael enjoyed the feeling of Calum messing with his hair. He always knew people messing with his hair were a sweet spot which it way he rarely let Luke help. Only if he was going for something complicated with a bunch of colours.

The two were silent as Calum worked, the boy focus and what he was doing and making sure Michael was okay. He figured with the content hum Michael had, he was doing a pretty good job.

When Calum was done with the dye and stopped messing with Michael's hair so the dye could set, Michael made a small sound of protest. Calum smiled and took off the gloves, throwing them in the trash.

"Mikey, be honest. Are you okay? Like are you still sad?" He said moving over so he was facing the prince. Michael bit his lower lip and looked down, shaking his head to the first question. Calum sighed and gently put his hand under Michael's chin so the prince would look at him.

"You'll find your love, if anyone can it's you. You're the most stubborn person I've met, but you're also really great. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Calum said honestly, his voice soft. He stared into Michael's green eyes watching for the emotions in them.

"Promise?" Michael's voice was small, staring back into Calum's eyes searching for and signs of lying.

"I promise." Calum pulled Michael in for a hug, being careful not to mess with the boy's hair. The prince sighed and hugged Calum tightly before pulling back.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Cal-Pal." Michael grinned, going back to his old self and getting a groan from Calum.

"Don't call me Cal-Pal, Mike-ro-wave." Michael giggled and shook his head. "Don't forget who has control over your hair right now. I could just dye it all black."

Michael shrugged, the threat not bothering him at all. "I look good with black hair."

The boy paused and stared at Michael again. "Your hair has been all black hasn't it?" The prince nodded. "Damn, I bet you looked amazing with black hair, but stop messing with my threats." Calum poked Michael's side, earning a yelp from him.

Soon it was time to wash out the dye, so Michael let Calum wash his hair in the sink. He still enjoyed Calum's fingers in his hair and maybe he'd let the boy be the exception of not letting people mess with his hair.

When Calum was done he stepped back and looked at Michael's newly dyed hair. He eyed it for a couple seconds before moving in a fixing some strands of hair. Once he nodded to himself and was happy with the results he let Michael see.

The boy leaned closer to the mirror and brushed his hand through it, noticing Calum's worried look Michael decided to take a little longer to say he loved it and let Calum worry.

Finally Michael turned back to Calum and pulled the boy in for a hug. "I love it. Thank you." He said, not just thanking the boy for dying his hair, but for everything.

Calum smiled and hugged back, knowing exactly what Michael meant. "You're welcome." He loved seeing the prince happy and as long as Michael was happy, he was happy. Calum wasn't even trying to deny his crush on the prince, but he wasn't going to mention it to Michael. He didn't want to make anything awkward.

-

"Nope, nope, nope, nope." Michael muttered, covering his eyes with his hand as he walked backwards. He didn't need to see Luke and Ashton making out with Luke's hand down Ashton's pants. All he wanted was to ask Luke if he knew where Calum was, not see that.

In his backing up, he ran into someone. As arms wrapped around his waist he knew who it was and dropped his hand from his eyes. Turning his head around, trying to see Calum.

"Hey kitten. What are you noping about and have you seen Ashton anywhere?" He asked and the newly dyed haired boy groaned and shook his head, leaning it on Calum's shoulder.

Looking up he stared at Calum's lips, for a couple seconds before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "You do not want to find Ashton." He said, still trying to get the image of Luke and Ashton out of his mind.

"Why's that?" Calum asked curiously.

"Because," Michael started, lifting his head and turning around to look at Calum properly. "Ashton is currently making out with Luke and I am mentally traumatized."

The boy pouted and pulled Michael closer. "Awh, my poor kitten is traumatized." He ran one of his hands through Michael's hair and then played with some of the strands.

Michael leaned into the touch, deciding that yeah, Calum can be the exception and be allowed to play with his hair. The prince purred a bit like a cat without thinking. "I can never look at those two the same way. It was just making out, but Luke definitely had his hand down Ashton's pants. I just wanted to ask Luke if he knew where you were, not get mentally traumatized!" He whined, burying his face in Calum's chest.

Calum continued to play with the strands of Michael's hair. "Why were you looking for me?" He asked, figuring it'd be best to have a subject change.

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to go out for pizza and the arcade again. I had a lot of fun last time." His voice was muffled, but Calum still understood him. "I bet I can beat you at that dance machine this time."

"It that a challenge?" Calum asked softly, still playing with Michael's hair. "Because if so, then I accept. Loser pays for pizza."

Michael looked up at Calum with a grin. "You’re on."

-

In a strange turn of events Michael won. He was completely exhausted by the end of it, but he had won. Calum was staring in shock at the screen saying Michael had won.

"How the..." Calum trailed off, looking from a heavily breathing Michael to the screen. He stared at Michael in wonder and watched the boy's chest move and his knuckles turn white from gripping the bar on the dance machine.

The prince looked hot to Calum and what the boy really wanted to do was grab Michael's face and kiss him, but he didn't think Michael felt the same way as Calum did and would react positively if he did that, so he didn't.

"I won. You get to buy the pizza." Michael said once he had caught his breath, smiling over at the shocked boy. The prince took Calum's hand and tickets they had collected when they played games before that one.

Michael stopped at the counter, counting how many tickets they had and if anything looked nice, but shrugging when he found nothing. He looked to Calum who shrugged and then they both gave the tickets to a random kid, making the kid's day.

Then Michael lead the way for pizza, not worried the slightest about paparazzi. No one knew about this and no pictures had been taken that he knew of, so he wasn't worried.

Once seated in Michael's normal spot with Calum next to him, he may have dragged the boy down to sit next to him because Michael wanted to sort of cuddle the boy, but of course he wasn't going to admit it.

Michael curled into Calum's side, making this seem more like a date then the actual date was. The waitress made a comment about how they were cute together and Calum stuttered out that they weren't together anymore while Michael smiled.

The prince was in a great mood and had completely forgotten about being mentally traumatized. "I bet you weren't expecting me to win, were you?"

"Not at all. How did you do that?" Calum asked, having an arm around Michael's shoulders and was tracing light patterns on Michael's arm.

"I practiced. Actually I wanted to ask if we could do this again sooner, but I was still trying to get better at that game." Michael admitted, leaning his head on Calum's shoulder.

The boy nodded as he continued to trace light patterns on Michael's arm. "You got really good, kitten." Everything felt so much like a date to Calum that he really wanted to kiss Michael, but he kept himself from doing it.

Michael grinned up at Calum, feeling really accomplished with himself. "Thanks babe."

Calum bit his lip and shook his head. Michael really needed to stop that, Calum wasn't sure that he could keep his self-control around the boy.

Thankfully for Calum the pizza came and Michael got up to eat. The prince started telling Calum a story about one of his birthday parties that was a pizza party and how Louis and he started a food fight.

It was a great lunch and Calum knew he was falling farther for the prince, he just didn't know that Michael was falling too.

-

Michael had snuck into the kitchens, needing a snack and knew that all the kitchen staff was off duty for a little bit as he didn't want to bother them just because he wanted a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

He was just in the middle of opening the bread when the door opened and someone walked in. Michael expected it to be kitchen staff, so stared protesting before turning around. "No, I refuse to let you make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Okay? You are supposed to be on break and I can- Calum?" When he finally turned around he saw Calum, covering his mouth but Michael glared knowing the boy was muffling laughter.

"You're so threatening with that knife. I'm sure any staff would back off, kitten." Calum joked, standing next to Michael getting some slices of bread himself. Michael glared at him before going back to putting peanut butter on his bread.

The two worked in silence until Michael started putting jelly on top of his bread and stared singing, "Calum! It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time." He would've continued but Calum put some peanut butter on the prince's nose.

"Shut up, Clifford." He mumbled, as Michael tried and failed to lick the peanut butter of his own nose. Going a bit crossed eyed trying to do it. "Oh my god, kitten, you’re an idiot." Calum laughed as he watched Michael.

The prince looked up at Calum with a smile and giggled. "But! I'm a cute idiot because kittens are cute." He said as he wiped the peanut butter off his nose with the back of his hand.

"Nah, you're more of the ugly duckling. Maybe one day you'll turn into a beautiful swan." Calum joked, poking Michael's side. The prince yelped as he always did when Calum did it and glared at the boy. "I'm joking, Mikey! I swear. You're really very cute."

Michael continued glaring at Calum before wiping some jelly on the boy's cheek. Calum gasped and put some peanut butter on Michael's cheek in revenge. Michael giggled as his put his two pieces of bread together and hopped on the counter to sit.

Calum finished making his own and sat next to Michael, their legs swinging and bumping into each other. The two ate their sandwiches in silence for a while, not that they minded. The silence was comfortable and neither felt like they had to say anything.

Finally Michael hopped down and started cleaning up their mess. Calum giggled seeing some peanut butter still on Michael cheek. He motioned for Michael to come over which the prince did with some confusion.

"You still have peanut butter on your cheek." He explained, wiping it off with a smile as Michael blushed a tiny bit. Calum didn't mention it, but he thought it was cute.

"Yeah? Well you still have jelly on yours." Michael said wiping it off for Calum, returning the favor. He noticed the mischievous grin on Calum's face as he went to continue the mess.

Calum jumped off and tapped Michael's shoulder. The prince turn, his face only being a couple inches from Calum's and he could see gold flakes in the boy's coffee brown eyes. He made a confused noise, making the boy giggle. "You know what,"

"What?"

The boy giggled some more, squinting his eyes and getting little crinkles at the sides which Michael thought was adorable. "You're peanut butter and I'm jelly." He looked into Michael's eyes. "That means we go to together like peanut butter and jelly."

Michael scrunched up his nose at Calum's comparison, thinking to himself that he loves an idiot before pausing and replaying his thought.

"C'mon, you have to admit that was a little funny! I have amazing jokes." Calum said as he took a step back so he wasn't so close to Michael. He really wanted to kiss the prince, but again thought he'd be going to far,

"What was that Cal-Pal? I couldn't hear you over the size of your ego." Michael joked, getting a playful punch in the arm.

"Stop calling me Cal-Pal, Mike-ro-wave." The boy grumbled, glaring at Michael until the kitchen staff entered back in and quickly bowed to the two princes before going to work. "Well, I guess I'll see you around, kitten." Calum said, as he moved away

-

"Lucas!" Michael called walking into the laundry room where he knew Luke would be doing servant duties. He also knew he was safe from seeing anything else as he had seen Ashton with Calum a little earlier.

The blond turned to look at Michael with a glare. "Don't call me Lucas. What do you want Michael?"

Michael ignored the glare and propped himself up onto the dryer so he could sit and swing his legs. "I think I'm crushing on Calum. Like actually crushing. I want to spend all my time with him and cuddle him and kiss his face, and wake up next to him, and have more of our bantering, and I always want to see him happy, and- fuck. Luke, I think I love Calum." Michael said with a small pout. He didn't know how to deal with a crush, especially when he always told the boy that he hated him.

Luke just sent him a look. "No shit, Sherlock. I could've told you that." Michael's eyes widened and he stared at Luke. "You spend all your free time with him. You even let him play with your hair. No one messes with your hair unless they want to see you annoyed."

The prince pursed his lips and looked down. Thinking about all the things he's let Calum do and not anyone else and things he liked a whole lot better when Calum did them and not anyone else. "Has everyone known that I love Calum except me?"

"I don't think Calum knows." Luke shrugged, he knew Calum pretty much loved Michael back, but both were being idiots and not realizing the other's feelings for them.

"Louis! That's why he was so sure he knew I'd find someone to be sickenly cute with." Michael yelled, so many things finally making sense. "I need to go call Louis."

Michael jumped off the dryer, gave Luke a quick hug, and ran out to get his cell phone. He bumped into Ashton along the way, who opened his mouth to say something, but Michael ignored it and told him where Luke was which distracted the boy from whatever he was going to say.

He walked into his room and grabbed his cell, quickly dialing Louis' number. The brit answered after the third ring.

"I take it you realized?" Louis spoke knowingly.

"Yes! Wait, how did you even know?" Michael asked, pacing his room.

Louis laughed on the other end. "Calum was all over you and you didn't even protest. He noticed when you got sad and comforted you. You cuddled back and I could go on if you want."

"No, no, I get it. Oh my god, how do I tell Calum this? I don't know how to say it!" Michael ran a hand through his hair. "It harder to say I love you, than just I love you." He looked up when his door opened and Calum came in. "Lou, I gotta go." Michael hung up his cell and smiled at Calum.

The boy walked up and slung his arm around Michael and the prince gave in. He closed his eyes as he cupped Calum's cheeks and roughly kissed the boy. He let one of his hands fall from Calum's cheek and hold the boy's waist. Taking in Calum's scent that Michael couldn't describe as anything besides just Calum, the prince was ignoring his need for breath and continued kissing Calum.

Calum's eyes widened at Michael's actions, but closed his eyes and started to kiss back. He tangled his hands in Michael's hair, pulling slightly earning a small whimper from the Australian. He wasn't sure if this was just a dream or if Michael was actually kissing him, but he went with it. Calum swiped his tongue across Michael's lip before lightly biting the prince's lip. Michael gasped and Calum took the opportunity to explore Michael's mouth with his tongue. The prince was quickly submissive and followed Calum's lead with the kiss.

All too soon for Michael, he needed to push Calum away for some air. He leaned his forehead on Calum's. His eyes fluttered open and looked into the brown eyes of Calum. His brain caught up with what he had just did and started worrying over it.

"Th-That was okay, right?" He asked breathlessly, searching in Calum's eyes for discomfort or annoyance.

Calum chuckled and pecked Michael's lips. "That was amazing. Best kiss I've had."

The prince smiled as he pulled Calum closer, letting his other hand hold the boy's waist. "I like you." The boy chuckled again, but Michael continued. "I mean it. And not in a friend kind of way. In a I think I'm fucking in love with you kind of way."

Calum gasped and held Michael close. "I think I love you two."

-

"I still don't get what is wrong with plane old white! It has to be all this cream or ivory shit." Michael groaned, once again having to decide between napkins while Calum worked a guest list for their wedding.

Calum smirked and looked over at Michael. "It's still on holiday to annoy you." Michael laughed and threw one of the napkins at Calum.

"Tell it to come back." He laughed, not noticing Calum's smirk widen and the boy come over until he sat on Michael's lap.

"Or we could take a break and kiss instead." Michael's eyes dilated and he leaned up to kiss Calum, his hands on the boy's waist as Calum tangled his hands in Michael's all black hair, which was as amazing as Calum thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol tbh i wrote mostly all of this on an 8 hour car trip. it really made the time fly. but anyway this fic is over now. i might do the lashton side of it, but i'm not sure yet. this fic tho, this has been my lil baby and i really liked writing it. hopefully y'all enjoy it! my tumblr is ghostytommo if you wanna have a chat, be friends, send me prompts. idk, come talk to me.

**Author's Note:**

> so next part is where malum kicks in and hopefully i'll have that up in some sort of timely manner, but if you know me and how long it takes me to update....yeah. :/  
> also my tumblr is ghostytommo. you can always yell at me to update or whatever you want.


End file.
